fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Key
The Skull Key is a puzzle that is used to unlock Deadwater Pass. You can access it from Devils Cove by View Clues, or to see your current status in-game by viewing here: Link. It will require you to level your Pyratic Plunder or Royal Rescuer in order to catch the particular 4 clue fish. Note: In order to find the Skull Key, please see the Parribea Quest. Description The Skull Key Find the clues, mate. Deadwater Gate The Deadwater Gate has been locked for years by the Pirates of Parribea. To unlock it, you will need to catch the fish of Devil's Cove to gather the needed clues to solve the gate's puzzle with the Skull Key. Main description “Aye Dare ye Mate to Entar tha Trappeth Deadpass...” - The Deadwater Gate : Older puzzle description: "“I have been waiting a long time for wranglers to discover the pirate islands of Parribea. I'm too old to explore a crazy place like Parribea. I believe this magical key should help unlock the gate at Devil's Cove.” -Earl" : Newer puzzle description: The annual “Hell on High Water” Race to Parribea on Friday, July 13th 2001 had what was considered the most extraordinary finish in race history. Over a hundred pirate ships competed, but only 3 crossed the finish line. In ye order to passith thas unholy gate, ye must prove yer worRrth by matchin' the finishin' place, name and color of the three ships whom completed thas incredible pirate race! * Clue 1 of 4) Catch the Eyepatch Catty Fish (level 4) to unlock this clue. * Clue 2 of 4) Catch the Booty Fish (level 7) to unlock this clue. * Clue 3 of 4) Catch the Parrot Fish (level 10) to unlock this clue. * Clue 4 of 4) Catch the Admiral Fish (level 25) to unlock this clue. Realignment takes 24 hrs, or Pay Deckhand Dewy Costs 500,000 gold and wait 48 hours to solve the puzzle for you. How to play This is a logic puzzle where you are given a set of clues on how to sequence and associate the items. You then have to fill in the spots of a 4x3 grid. Each spot has four possible choices: * Order: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th * Color: Green, White, Black, ? * Ship: Skootz Loot, Devil's Dingy, No Mercy, ? Note that you will not be able to submit your combination or see all the possible answers until the forth fish is caught. After submitting the combo, it will take 24 hours to process before you get a result. If it is wrong, you will have to try again. If you don't want to figure out the puzzle you can pay the 500,000 gold and wait 48 hours. Sample clue set This was the clue set from one of the players. Your actual clues may vary: * Clue 1 of 4) The No Mercy did not have a green sail. * Clue 2 of 4) First place belonged to the speedy white ship. * Clue 3 of 4) The 2nd place ship had black paint job that matched it's sail. * Clue 4 of 4) Devil's Dingy came in last behind the ellusive Skootz Loot. Solved After checking to see if the alignment works: Solved the Deadwater Gate puzzle! Category:Resources Category:Parribea